Crystal Garden
by D3villaZ
Summary: Sakura adalah peri penyembuh di hutan Konoha, sedangkan Sasuke hanya orang bisu yang berjalan-jalan ke hutan itu. Dalam beberapa kesempatan Sasuke memberi Sakura botol seukuran genggaman tangan, berisi batu setengah lingkaran yang ditumbuhi bunga kristal, selalu ada pesan yang terikat di bawah tutup botol itu. S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri.


_**Crystal Garden**_ **by D3villaZ**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Prompt**_ **#38**

 **SasuSaku Fanfiction for AU**

Sakura adalah peri penyembuh di hutan Konoha, sedangkan Sasuke hanya orang bisu yang berjalan-jalan ke hutan itu. Dalam beberapa kesempatan Sasuke memberi Sakura botol seukuran genggaman tangan, berisi batu setengah lingkaran yang ditumbuhi bunga kristal, selalu ada pesan yang terikat di bawah tutup botol itu. S-Savers _Contest_ : Banjir TomatCeri.

.

.

 _I don't take any profit. Enjoy reading, please!_

.

.

Sakura. Parasnya cantik, tinggi semampai, rambut merah muda sepinggang dan iris matanya hijau seteduh hutan. Ia adalah salah satu peri hutan Konoha, yang juga tangan kanan dari Dewi Hutan di sana. Di antara para peri, Sakura adalah satu-satunya yang tidak memiliki sayap, tetapi di balik itu, hanya dirinya yang dianugerahi chakra penyembuh, chakra itu berwarna hijau dan dapat keluar dari kedua telapak tangannya. Apapun dapat Sakura sembuhkan, asal itu berhubungan dengan hutan tempatnya tinggal, karena jika kerusakan itu berasal dari dunia luar, ia harus mengorbankan nyawanya untuk memperbaiki kerusakan tersebut.

Pada suatu hari, Sakura sedang mengembalikan kondisi pohon yang gosong tersambar petir. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara gemeretak pepohonan, ia menoleh dan mendapati burung-burung berterbangan. Segera saja ia mencari asal masalah itu, ia melangkah menuju sungai.

Sesampainya Sakura di sungai, ia melihat seorang pemuda tergeletak di pinggir sungai, ia tertimpa ranting dan batang sebuah pohon yang rubuh di dekatnya. Lekas saja Sakura menghampiri pemuda itu, dengan kekuatannya ia menyentuh pohon yang telah rubuh itu, membuat ranting dan batang pohon yang menimpa pemuda tadi perlahan kembali ke pohonnya, hingga akhirnya pohon itu kembali utuh berdiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura sambil membantu pemuda tadi untuk berdiri. Telapak tangan Sakura dikelilingi chakra hijau, gadis itu menyentuh luka-luka di tubuh pemuda itu, menyembuhkannya. Ketika melakukan hal tersebut, Sakura sempat terpesona sekejap. Bagaimana tidak? Pemuda itu tampan sekali, kulitnya bersih, rambut dan matanya sehitam jelaga, hidungnya mancung dengan bibir merah muda, terlebih tatapannya seolah dapat menghipnotis Sakura. "Hei?" seru Sakura lagi karena tak mendapat respon dari pemuda tersebut.

Akhirnya mereka duduk berdua di tepi sungai itu, Sakura bingung karena pemuda itu tidak bersuara sama sekali, namun terus saja menatap dirinya, seolah ia makhluk aneh. Sakura menatap penampilannya, pakaian yang dikenakannya saat ini sudah disesuaikan dengan model pakaian manusia masa kini, hal itu dilakukan sesuai keinginan Dewi Hutan, jadi menurutnya tak ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

"Apa aku menakutimu?" Mungkin saja pemuda itu terkejut atas aksi magis yang dilakukannya beberapa saat lalu.

Pemuda tersebut menggeleng. 'Peri penyembuh,' batinnya. Lalu ia mengambil sebuah ranting dan menulis sesuatu di tanah.

'Uchiha Sasuke. Kau?'

Sakura mengerjap, jadi Uchiha Sasuke ini bisu? Sambil mengulas senyum Sakura mengambil telapak tangan kanan Sasuke, menggenggamnya erat. "Aku Sakura. Senang berkenalan denganmu Sasuke." Ia meletakkan tangan Sasuke pada tempatnya semula. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sasuke diam saja.

"Aku harap kau bukan seorang pemburu, banyak kerusakan terjadi di hutan ini karena keserakahan mereka dalam menangkap banyak binatang."

Sasuke kembali menulis di tanah.

'Aku berjalan-jalan.'

Wajah Sakura berseri. "Kau pasti penduduk di desa Konoha, ya? Aku senang ternyata masih ada yang ingin mengagumi keindahan hutan ini." Ia menghirup napas dalam, lalu mengembuskannya pelan. "Kebanyakan dari mereka tidak berani ke hutan ini sejak insiden itu, kecuali para pemburu. Kau tahu tidak kalau seorang pemburu pernah tewas di hutan ini?"

Melihat Sasuke yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Sakura pun kembali membuka suara. "Pemburu yang tewas itu adalah yang paling serakah, tidak hanya memburu binatang, dia juga memburu para peri penjaga hutan ini. Saat itu dia menyeret seorang peri keluar dari kawasan hutan, karena itu bukan keinginan sang peri, peri itu berubah liar dan membunuhnya."

"Sejak jasad pemburu itu ditemukan, penduduk Konoha bilang kalau hutan ini angker. Padahal kami tidak akan berlaku seperti itu jika bukan karena ada ulah jahat. Bahkan setiap peri bisa keluar dari hutan dan tidak berubah liar jika itu sungguh keinginan sang peri."

Sasuke nampak merenung.

"Hei, kau tidak perlu takut. Segala yang ada di hutan ini tidak akan menyakitimu jika kau tidak menyakitinya."

Sasuke menoleh dan mengulas sebuah senyum kecil.

 _Deg._

Sakura terpaku, jantungnya lebih cepat berpacu, semburat merah samar hadir di pipi mulusnya. Tak lama, Sakura membalas senyum Sasuke dengan senyuman paling tulus miliknya.

'Aku harus pergi,' tulis Sasuke. Setelah itu, ia merogoh isi tas selempangnya dan menyodorkan sebuah botol pada Sakura.

Setelah botol yang dibawanya berada di tangan Sakura, Sasuke bangun dari duduknya. Ia membungkuk sebagai salam perpisahan, kemudian melenggang pergi.

Sakura memerhatikan botol yang ada di tangannya. Di dalam botol seukuran genggaman tangannya itu terdapat batu setengah lingkaran yang telah ditumbuhi bunga kristal putih. Di bawah tutup botolnya yang terbuat dari gabus, terdapat tali tambang kecil mengikat sebuah label, pada label itu tertulis kata " _thank you_ ". _Crystal garden_ yang cantik sekali, ditambah pesan yang menyentuh hati.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura ketika pemuda itu belum begitu jauh.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan, namun tidak berbalik.

"Sampai jumpa lagi. Berhati-hatilah," lanjut Sakura. Senyum menawan terus tersemat di wajah ayunya.

Setelah itu, Sasuke benar-benar pergi.

.

.

"Saudara-saudaramu sudah kembali, aku kira kau tersesat di hutan itu," kata seorang pria dengan putung rokok di tangannya.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak menatap pria itu.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Apa kau tadi bertemu peri penyembuh yang menjadi target kita saat ini?" tanya pria itu lagi. Sasuke menggeleng. "Haah... biar bagaimanapun kita harus menemukannya, hanya dia harapan kita untuk dapat menyembuhkan adikku."

Sasuke menunduk lesu, pria di hadapannya ini pamannya, Asuma, yang juga kakak dari ibunya. Saat ini, ibunya Sasuke-Mikoto tengah sakit parah, pamannya bilang itu penyakit hasil guna-guna, sudah banyak dokter yang menyerah untuk meyembuhkannya. Karena hal itulah, pamannya terobsesi untuk menemukan peri tanpa sayap di hutan Konoha. Konon, hanya peri itu yang dianugerahi chakra penyembuh, apapun dapat disembuhkannya, begitu yang Sasuke tahu.

Sasuke pribadi ingin sekali menyembuhkan ibunya, namun setelah bertemu Sakura tadi, ia jadi bimbang : peri itu sudah menolongnya, pantaskah ia berbuat jahat?

"Bersihkan dirimu dan istirahatlah, besok kita kembali lagi ke hutan itu."

Setelah mengangguk, Sasuke pergi menuju kamarnya. Di sana, ia menemukan ketiga saudaranya sudah tertidur, sepertinya mereka kelelahan setelah pemburuan hari ini yang tak membuahkan hasil.

Tak ingin mengganggu para saudaranya, Sasuke segera membersihkan diri, sebelum mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, ia pergi ke kamar sang ibu.

Sasuke menatap sendu sang ibu yang terbujur di ranjangnya tanpa dapat melakukan apapun selain berbicara saja.

"Sasuke, kemarilah," panggil Mikoto.

Sasuke mendekat.

"Kau terlihat sedih, apa ini karena ibu? Apa ibu menyulitkanmu?"

Sasuke menyentuh tangan Mikoto dan menggeleng.

"Ibu baik-baik saja, kau carilah kebahagiaanmu, ibu tidak ingin melihatmu sedih."

Sasuke memerhatikan Mikoto dengan saksama. Wajah ibunya yang dulu begitu cantik, kini telah ditumbuhi banyak keriput, kulitnya tampak tua, banyak urat yang menonjol saking kurusnya tubuh sang ibu saat ini, pipinya semakin tirus setiap harinya. Semua itu karena guna-guna. Hari demi hari Sasuke dan saudara-saudaranya senantiasa cemas jika sewaktu-waktu ibunya meninggal karena kondisinya terus saja memburuk.

Jauh dalam lubuk hati, Sasuke tidak sanggup kehilangan ibunya. Ibunya adalah malaikatnya, wanita itu tidak pernah mengeluh akan kekurangan diri Sasuke, ibunya merawatnya hingga besar dengan sangat baik, meski banyak masalah yang dihadapi Sasuke karena kekurangannya, namun ibunya memiliki hati seluas jelaga, yang mampu bersabar dan dengan telaten menghiburnya.

Saat ini, Sasuke sudah memegang informasi untuk dapat membawa peri hutan keluar dari sarangnya. Hanya tinggal memenangkan hati, maka Sakura, si peri tanpa sayap yang dapat menyembuhkan apapun itu, akan dengan sendirinya berkeinginan keluar dari hutan dan menyembuhkan Mikoto-ibunya. Ya, dengan begitu, ibunya dapat normal kembali dan ia pun tidak perlu membahayakan nyawanya sendiri.

'Maaf, Sakura. Ibuku harus sembuh,' batin Sasuke saat itu.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, keinginannya itu hanya dapat terwujud dengan mengorbankan nyawa Sakura, peri yang siang tadi telah menolongnya.

.

.

Di dalam hutan, ketika pagi datang, terdapat banyak kabut. Namun kabut-kabut itu tak dijadikan Sakura sebagai kendala, ia menarik anak panah busurnya, melepaskannya secara tiba-tiba, lalu anak panah tersebut menancap tepat pada benalu yang tumbuh di sisi pohon, sedetik kemudian, benalu itu lenyap menjadi kumpulan serbuk emas.

Tak ada seorang peri yang memiliki kekuatan melenyapkan, kecuali Dewi Hutan dan anak panah buatan Dewi Hutan. Para peri mendapat anak panah itu setelah berusia dewasa, kelak pada suatu pekan akan diadakan kontes memanah oleh Dewi Hutan. Kontes itu ditujukan untuk melenyapkan semua benalu dan rumput liar hidup yang tumbuh di hutan tersebut. Karenanya, Sakura sedang berlatih memanah saat ini, beberapa jam lagi, tepat saat senja hari, kontes memahan tahun ini akan dimulai.

Ini kali kedua Sakura mengikuti kontes itu, tahun lalu peri air yang memenangkannya dan mendapat kesempatan untuk menentukan tema pesta raya. Pesta raya adalah pesta untuk merayakan hasil kerja keras para peri dalam melindungi hutan pada setiap musim. "Kalau aku menang." Sakura melirik botol _crystal garden_ dari Sasuke yang ia taruh di atas sebuah batu. "Pesta raya akan bertema _crystal garden_." Ia menyeringai. "Osh, aku akan menang!"

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya atas.

Srak.

Reflek Sakura menoleh, perlahan Sasuke muncul dari balik semak-semak. Seketika Sakura merona. "Eh, Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa kau menemukanku?"

Sasuke melirik botol _crystal garden_ yang ia berikan pada Sakura kemarin. Sebenarnya, ia telah menempelkan sebuah _chip_ di bawah batu setengah lingkaran yang ditumbuhi bunga kristal itu, sebab itulah ia dapat melacak keberadaan Sakura. Namun Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahu pertanda tidak tahu sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Sakura.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura, ia duduk di dekat Sakura. Melihat itu, Sakura pun turut duduk di sebelah Sasuke, ia meletakkan busur dan anak panahnya di tengah mereka.

Sakura mengembuskan napas panjang, cukup puas dengan latihannya tadi. Begitu ia menoleh, ia mendapati Sasuke sedang memerhatikan busurnya.

"Apa kau ingin tahu untuk apa busur itu?" tebak Sakura, tanpa menunggu respon Sasuke, Sakura meneruskan. "Busur itu aku gunakan untuk berlatih, senja nanti akan ada kontes memanah antar peri, aku ingin menang tahun ini."

Semilir angin mengisi keheningan yang sejenak terjadi.

"O ya, _crystal garden_ darimu itu sangat cantik. Aku suka." Ia memberi Sasuke sebuah senyum lebar, matanya sampai menyipit, sedangkan Sasuke menatap itu tanpa berkedip, sejenak ia merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

Saat senyum Sakura memudar dan matanya kembali terbuka normal, ujung matanya menangkap sebuah luka pada tangan Sasuke. "Hei, apa luka itu kau dapatkan di hutan ini?"

Sasuke mengangguk, luka itu pasti karena goresan duri dari semak-semak yang ditembusnya tadi.

Lekas Sakura menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang terluka dengan sekumpulan chakra hijau penyembuh. "Aku bisa menyembuhkan apapun jika luka itu berasal dari hutan ini. Namun aku tidak bisa menyembuhkannya jika berasal dari luar hutan ini, karena aku akan mati," terang Sakura. "Nah, selesai."

Kebimbangan kembali melanda Sasuke saat mendengar penjelasan Sakura tadi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Membiarkan ibunya yang mati atau gadis ini?

Sakura mendongak, menatap awan-awan yang berarak, matahari kian meninggi. Inilah waktunya. "Aku harus mendaftar kontes memanah, apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau kutinggal pergi?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Sampai jumpa," kata Sakura setelah ia bangkit dan berbalik badan, ia telah siap untuk pergi dari sana, namun sebelum itu terjadi, Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangannya.

Akhirnya, Sakura pun menoleh, ia mendapati Sasuke meletakkan sebotol _crystal garden_ berwarna merah di telapak tangannya. Kali ini, label yang terikat pada tutup botol itu bertuliskan kata " _good luck_ ".

Sakura tersipu sekaligus merasa heran, sejenak ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi. "Bagaimana bisa tepat begini?" tanya Sakura, ia baru memberitahu Sasuke tentang kontes yang ingin diikutinya beberapa saat lalu, tetapi Sasuke sudah menyiapkan botol _crystal garden_ dengan label " _good luck_ ". Kebetulan kah?

Menjawab kebingungan Sakura, Sasuke membuka tasnya, di dalamnya terdapat empat botol _crystal garden_ dengan warna berbeda dan mungkin saja pada labelnya telah tertulis aneka kata berbeda.

'Ini barang jualanku,' tulis Sasuke di tanah. Ia tidak berbohong, sebelum ia ditugaskan untuk berburu peri penyembuh yang tidak lain adalah Sakura, pekerjaan Sasuke memang menjual botol _crystal garden_ buatannya di pasar.

Sambil tersenyum Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya, ia mengecup pipi Sasuke sekilas. "Di dunia peri, mencium pipi menandakan ucapan terima kasih," katanya. Setelah itu Sakura pamit untuk segera pergi, menyisakan Sasuke yang merenung seorang diri.

.

.

Siang hari adalah saatnya matahari meraja, teriknya begitu menyengat. Namun hal itu tidak dirasakan Sasuke karena saat ini ia sedang berada di bawah rimbunan pohon, duduk berdua dengan Sakura, dengan keteduhan hutan melingkupi mereka.

"Dewi Hutan bilang, aku lahir di musim semi. Itu saat ini kan, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sambil memerhatikan Sasuke yang sedang merangkai ranting pohon yang berserakan di dekat mereka.

"Tapi Dewi Hutan tidak pernah memberitahuku tepatnya itu kapan." Helaan napas terdengar.

Pluk.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu jatuh di kepala Sakura, lebih tepatnya diletakkan Sasuke di sana.

Sakura meraba sesuatu di kepalanya, ia merasakan tekstur kasar pohon, rupanya itu adalah mahkota dari ranting pohon, buatan Sasuke. "Kau berbakat sekali, Sasuke." Sakura tertawa, tawanya begitu merdu.

Tak hanya itu, Sasuke juga memberinya sebuah botol _crystal garden_ berwarna oranye. Sakura mengambilnya dan memegang label yang terikat pada botol itu, di situ tertulis : " _happy birthday_ ".

Sakura memberi Sasuke senyum lebar, matanya sampai menyipit dan gigi putih rapinya terlihat.

.

.

Mulanya Sasuke masih fokus pada tujuannya : mendapatkan hati Sakura dan menyembuhkan ibunya, biarpun ia telah mengetahui resikonya. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, Sasuke terhanyut pada kebersamaannya dengan Sakura.

Setelah bertemu gadis itu, hari demi hari Sasuke begitu berwarna. Sakura merupakan sosok yang ceria, sejak pertama bertemu, tidak seperti para manusia yang akan kasihan jika melihat kekurangan diri Sasuke, Sakura justru memperlakukannya biasa saja. Hal itulah yang selama ini Sasuke inginkan.

Sakura sangat menyayangi hutan, Sasuke dibuat terpikat dengan lembutnya tutur kata gadis itu ketika menenangkan beberapa binatang liar. Tanpa disadarinya, ia terpesona pada etika gadis itu dalam memperlakukan banyak hal. Gadis itu penuh semangat, tetapi tidak berlebihan. Porsi pas sesuai standar yang entah sejak kapan ditetapkan hati Sasuke. Perlahan, hatinya luluh dan ia menikmatinya begitu saja.

Sampai suatu hari, sepulangnya dari hutan, Mikoto-ibunya kritis, para saudara Sasuke beserta Asuma-pamannya yang berdiri mengelilingi ranjang tempat Mikoto terbaring, tampak menunduk lesu dan bersedih. Sudah hampir sebulan mereka berusaha mencari jejak peri penyembuh di hutan Konoha, namun tak ada tanda apapun yang menunjukkan keberadaan peri itu.

Kenyataan seolah menghantam Sasuke. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Tidak memberitahu paman maupun saudaranya akan keberadaan peri penyembuh, bersenang-senang sendiri dan saat ini ibunya tengah merenggang nyawa di depan matanya.

Kala itu, malam telah tiba. Sasuke bergegas menuju hutan Konoha, ia berlari tanpa membawa penerangan padahal beberapa meter di dekat hutan tak ada sumber cahaya. Lebih dari dua kali Sasuke terjatuh karena tersandung, sempat terjerembap ke dalam jurang kecil, wajahnya membentur dahan pepohonan dan duri-duri menancap di kulitnya.

Bersamaan dengan sejengkal lagi jaraknya dengan hutan, Sasuke tersungkur. Kondisinya begitu memprihatinkan, padahal niatnya untuk bertemu Sakura sedikit lagi akan tercapai.

Bibir Sasuke yang sedikit sobek itu terbuka, ia mengucapkan nama Sakura berulang-ulang, meski tak ada suara yang di keluarkannya.

Angin semilir melewati Sasuke.

Lama Sasuke terdiam.

Ketika mendongak, Sasuke melihat Sakura berdiri di perbatasan hutan. Gadis itu nampak ragu untuk melangkah menghampiri Sasuke, pasalnya meski dekat, tempat Sasuke berada merupakan kawasan di luar hutan. Apakah ia benar-benar menginginkan untuk keluar dari hutan? Bagaimana jika ia berubah liar dan memperburuk kondisi Sasuke?

Sungguh, Sakura tida tahan melihat Sasuke saat ini. Pemuda itu memperoleh banyak luka, tatapannya sendu, bibirnya berulang kali terbuka memanggil nama Sakura, Sakura tahu dari gerakan bibir Sasuke meski tak mendengar suaranya.

Bersama Sasuke dalam waktu dekat ini membuat insting Sakura menguat terkait keberadaan Sasuke, karena itu tiba-tiba saja ia merasa perlu pergi ke perbatasan hutan. Benar saja, Sasuke ada di sana. Memanggilnya. Tanpa suara.

Sakura mengangkup bibirnya yang bergetar, air matanya mengalir. Ia memukul letak dadanya dengan tangan terkepal, berusaha menguatkan tekad untuk melangkah keluar dari hutan, Sasuke harus diselamatkan.

Tepat.

Mengalahkan rasa takutnya, Sakura lekas berlari menghampiri tubuh Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam beberapa detik, ternyata ia tidak berubah liar. Lekas ia memangku kepala Sasuke. Kenapa pemuda ini bisa seperti ini? Terakhir mereka bertemu, semuanya baik-baik saja. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Sakura begitu ingin menyembuhkan luka-luka Sasuke, tetapi luka itu berasal dari luar hutan, pantang baginya. Apakah ini artinya Sakura harus mengorbankan nyawanya? Beginikah akhir hidup Sakura?

"Sasuke," lirih Sakura.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu bertatapan langsung dengan netra hijau Sakura, bibir Sasuke bergerak seolah mengucapkan sesuatu. Sasuke berharap banyak, namun Sakura tidak mengerti.

Sakura menelusuri tatapan sepasang _onyx_ Sasuke, dengan begitu ia yakin akan suatu hal. "Aku akan menyembuhkanmu," kata Sakura, yang langsung dibalas gelengan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak butuh disembuhkan, ia ingin ibunya yang disembuhkan, namun tiba-tiba ia teringat jika Sakura harus kehilangan nyawanya untuk itu, gelengan Sasuke pun bertambah banyak.

Tekad Sakura sudah bulat, namanya terucap dari bibir Sasuke lagi dan lagi, ia yakin jika Sasuke kemari karena dirinya, pemuda itu sampai terluka seperti ini karena ingin menemuinya. "Aku tahu kau tidak ingin aku mengorbankan nyawaku, tapi aku lebih tidak ingin kau terluka karena aku."

Sakura meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Sasuke, sambil menahan kepala pemuda itu agar tidak terus menggeleng. Perlahan chakra hijau menyelubungi kedua telapak tangan Sakura, ia memejamkan mata.

'Sakura,' batin Sasuke, diamatinya wajah gadis itu, bulir keringat menghias keningnya yang lebar, raut wajahnya begitu cemas. 'Sakura, bukan aku, tapi ibuku.' Pada saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke menyesali dirinya yang bisu.

Luka-luka pada tubuh Sasuke memudar dengan seketika, tak lama Sakura nampak ambruk di sisi Sasuke, matanya masih terpejam. Sasuke terbelalak, ia menoleh, dilihatnya dada Sakura naik turun tak beraturan, napasnya masih ada, gadis itu belum tiada.

Sasuke menyentuh lengan Sakura, mengguncangnya pelan. Lalu sebelah mata Sakura terbuka, ia terlihat kelelahan. "Sasuke, kau sudah sembuh 'kan?" Sakura mendudukan dirinya, ia menatap Sasuke khawatir. "Tapi bagaimana bisa aku masih hidup? Dewi Hutan bilang―"

 _Blash._

Kumpulan cahaya muncul di hadapan mereka, seorang perempuan berambut pirang dengan tanda berlian di keningnya muncul dari balik cahaya itu, kakinya tak menapak tanah, di bawah kakinya ada sebuah awan, awan itu yang mengangkatnya.

"Sakura," suaranya jernih memanggil.

Sakura langsung bersujud. Melihat apa yang dilakukan Sakura, Sasuke pun mengikutinya. Ia menebak kalau yang di hadapannya ini adalah Dewi Hutan Konoha.

"Bangunlah."

"Dewi, apa yang membawa Engkau kemari?" Sakura bertanya. "Apakah Engkau yang membuat Hamba tetap hidup setelah menyembuhkan luka yang berasal dari luar kawasan hutan?"

Sang dewi menggeleng, ia tersenyum dan menjelaskan kalau Sakura tidak akan meninggal karena saat menyembuhkan Sasuke tadi berasal dari keinginannya sendiri, seperti halnya jika peri yang keluar dari hutan tanpa keinginannya maka peri itu akan berubah liar, jika peri penyembuh layaknya Sakura menyembuhkan luka dari luar hutan tanpa keinginannya maka dia pun akan mati. Begitulah aturannya, sang dewi memang tidak menjelaskan itu karena Sakura termasuk peri yang ceroboh, ia mudah memberitahukan identitasnya pada siapapun, ia takut Sakura dimanfaatkan.

Namun pada malam itu, Dewi Hutan menyadari, jika perinya dengan manusia yang ditolongnya memiliki perasaan yang saling terikat tanpa keduanya sadari. Ia pun meminta Sakura untuk berhati-hati dan memperingati Sasuke, ia tahu niat Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Sebelum Dewi Hutan pergi, ia memberi Sasuke kesempatan untuk menggunakan Sakura menyembuhkan ibunya, itu sebagai imbalan karena pemuda itu begitu tulus menyayangi sang ibu.

"Tengah malam nanti ayo kita ke rumahmu, Sasuke, aku akan menyembuhkan ibumu sesuai perintah sang dewi, tapi aku tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui keberadaanku," ucap Sakura setelah mereka ditinggalkan Dewi Hutan Konoha, yang ia tahu Sasuke mendatanginya malam itu demi kesembuhan ibunya, Sakura tidak pernah tahu rencana Sasuke sebelumnya.

Seperti yang Sakura katakan, ibunya Sasuke berhasil disembuhkan ketika tengah malam. Setelah memastikan Mikoto yang kini kembali normal itu tidur, Sasuke mengantar Sakura ke hutan. Sebelum berpisah, Sasuke memberi Sakura sebuah botol _crystal garden_ yang berwarna biru cangkang telur asin, labelnya bertuliskan " _i'm sorry_ ".

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, _crystal garden_ yang diberikan Sasuke selalu berbeda warna dan berbeda kata, tetap cantik pun disukainya. Ia memang tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke memberinya yang berlabel permintaan maaf, namun ia percaya pada Sasuke.

Dan bukan maksud Sasuke untuk menyembunyikan apa yang direncanakannya dulu pada Sakura, ia bingung harus memulai dari mana, pada akhirnya yang terpenting ia sudah meminta maaf terlebih dahulu.

.

.

"Itachi, Izuna, Obito, Sasuke, Asuma," panggil Mikoto lantang kala pagi tiba. Wanita itu tampak cantik, tubuhnya sudah tidak kekurangan gizi dan ia sudah bisa memasak sarapan bagi anak-anaknya dan kakaknya lagi.

Tampak empat pria yang terpaku di pintu masuk dapur, di belakang mereka Sasuke mendengus. Saudara dan pamannya Sasuke saling berpandangan. Mereka terkejut karena Mikoto telah sembuh, menyambut mereka dengan senyum sambil memegang centong, wanita itu berdiri di ujung meja makan yang telah dipenuhi aneka makanan.

"Cepatlah duduk," decak Mikoto. Beberapa detik berselang, ia mendapati kumpulan pria itu tidak menuruti perintahnya. "Aku sangat senang saat bangun tadi sudah sehat lagi, apa kalian akan merusak kesenanganku dengan tidak menuruti perkataanku?"

Sontak lima pria itu duduk mengelilngi meja makan, Mikoto tersenyum puas.

Pagi itu kediaman Sasuke seolah mendapat jiwanya kembali. Memang eksistensi seorang wanita di dalam rumah senantiasa membawa pengaruh.

Setelah sarapan, Sasuke menuju hutan. Di sana ia bertemu Sakura, Sakura sedang menyembuhkan sayap seekor burung kecil. Ketika menyadari kehadiran Sasuke, Sakura menerbangkan burung yang telah sembuh itu.

"Senang rasanya bisa bertemu lagi, Sasuke." Sakura menepuk batang pohon di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan pada Sasuke untuk duduk di sana. "Kau berjalan-jalan lagi, ya?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Manik matanya bersirobok dengan parmata hijau Sakura. Selain ibunya, gadis di hadapannya ini turut berarti dalam perjalanan hidup Sasuke. Mulanya ia ditolong gadis itu, lalu diajari untuk lebih mencintai hutan dan diam-diam Sasuke memiliki perasaan khusus padanya.

Melihat gelengan Sasuke, Sakura meringis, jika saja pemuda itu dapat berbicara, bagaimana suaranya?

 _Ting._

Sebuah bolam imajiner muncul di atas kepala Sakura, jika penyakit ibunya Sasuke saja bisa ia sembuhkan, bagaimana dengan suara Sasuke? Lalu, tanpa memberi tahu Sasuke tentang tujuannya, Sakura memegang wajah Sasuke, ia mengarahkan chakra penyembuhnya pada leher Sasuke.

"Sasuke, coba panggil namaku."

'Sakura.'

Masih tak ada suara terdengar. "Sasuke, ada satu lagi bagian tubuhku yang bisa mengeluarkan chakra, tapi warna chakra yang dikeluarkan berbeda, aku belum pernah mencobanya dan tidak tahu apakah khasiatnya sama, lebih ampuh menyembuhkan atau malah memperburuk." Melihat Sasuke yang menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya, Sakura menunduk. "Apakah aku boleh mencobanya padamu?"

Menimbang dari banyaknya jasa Sakura dalam hidup Sasuke, ia tak kuasa menolak apapun keinginan gadis itu. Ia memegang telapak tangan Sakura, memberi izin.

Mengerti maksud Sasuke, Sakura menarik leher Sasuke, membuat wajah mereka mendekat. "Buka mulutmu." Wajah keduanya merona. Perlahan Sakura menempelkan bibirnya yang sama-sama terbuka pada bibir Sasuke, ia menjulurkan lidahnya agar masuk ke dalam mulut Sasuke, dari situlah keluar chakra berwarna emas.

Sepasang emerald itu tak lepas dari sang _onyx_ , keduanya terpaku, saling meyelami keindahan mata lawannya dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Berbagi debaran jantung yang kian menggila, sama-sama merasakan perasaan membuncah memenuhi jiwa.

Ooh, inikah cinta.

Sakura menarik wajahnya menjauh setelah merasa cukup. "Sasuke," lirihnya. Mereka masih saling berpandangan.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

"Sakura," kata pertama yang Sasuke ucapkan. Sakura rasanya meleleh, suara Sasuke terdengar bening dan menenangkan.

Empat.

"Sasuke."

Lima.

"Sakura."

Sasuke memiringkan wajahnya dan mencium Sakura.

Selepas ciuman itu keduanya tersenyum, lalu terdiam cukup lama, diliputi canggung.

Sakura sebenarnya sudah ingin berbicara panjang lebar, tetapi saat menoleh, ia melihat Sasuke sedang memasang ekspresi serius seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Menunggu dan menunggu, akhirnya Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan membuat kepalan tangannya terbuka, kemudian Sasuke menaruh sebuah botol _crystal garden_ di sana, kali ini yang berwarna merah jambu.

Sakura menyentuh label pada botol itu, kata " _i love you_ " tertulis di sana.

"Sasuke, ini..." Bibir Sakura berkendut, ia ingin tersenyum dan cemberut di saat bersamaan. "Kenapa tidak mengatakannya saja? Aku suka _crystal garden_ , tapi aku lebih suka mendengar suaramu." Ia menyentuh hidung mancung Sasuke dengan hidungnya. "A-aku suka ... kamu."

Bukannya membalas pernyataan yang sama, Sasuke justru menjelaskan rencananya pada Sakura dulu, tentunya secara singkat dan yang penting saja. Di akhir penjelasan, Sasuke menambahkan kata menyesal dan ingin memulai dari awal.

Sakura adalah peri hutan, tak ada peri hutan yang dapat membenci dan menyimpan dendam, ia pun memaafkan Sasuke dengan syarat : Sasuke hanya boleh mengeluarkan suaranya saat bersama Sakura dan Mikoto saja.

.

.

"Mereka bilang _crystal garden_ ini bunga harapan, kau selalu memberiku ini, apa harapanmu, Sasuke?"

"Aa."

"Jawab, Sasuke."

"Sakura dan aku bahagia."

.

.

Selesai.

.

.

 **Story's words :** 3831

 **A/N** : Akhir kata, selamat telah membaca sampai sini, terima kasih banyak ya. Bagaimana nih tanggapanmu?

Salam penuh rindu,

Tsumugi


End file.
